


The  eager hound lies waiting my command

by LittleSlugLand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Imperial Zevulon, Zevulon returned back to the Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Commander Veers became what his father wished for,  perhaps General Veers should reconsider what he wished.
Kudos: 9





	The  eager hound lies waiting my command

Commander Veers checked his chrono. It was almost time. He took a deep breath and calmed down. The signal and the hell would be unleashed on the unsuspecting rebel camp. His team, like the eager hound, lied waiting for his command. He took care to pick those, who defected from the Rebellion back to the Empire. Those with dubious morale and records of misconduct of various nature. He got his chance after his defection and he grasped it and embraced it full. His anger like fire inside his soul ready to be unleashed. He smiled. The containment of his hate, was making him to control his action. He would not be tied down, when the attack started. He waited to see this very hour. He would turn this battle into his former rebel commander funeral pyre. They welcomed him only because he was General Veers son. The tool for the rebel propaganda. They showed him camaraderie and they were repeating that everybody was valid. They took aliens and humans alike and told them that they freed them from the imperial tyranny and oppression. Lies. Zevulon felt disgusted with himself, that he believed it and betrayed the principles, which were sacred to his father and now to him. He checked his blaster. Commander Laibach told him he had not to hate. It would make him vulnerable and prone to mistakes,if he let his emotions get the better from him. But he would not pretend. The hate, the passion and insane love he felt ruled his life and anchored him. The rage was taking better of him. His father used it to break him. The uncontrolled rage made him lose the ability to plan, to act. It changed him into an animal, it changed him into a despicable man, who defected to the rebellion. He was disgusted with his old self and repulsed. He would cleanse himself in the blood and fire. His father reprimanded him more, then once for his zealous behaviour. Zevulon was an imperial officer, who failed and who, in his mind, had to restore his honour through killing the traitors like he was. There was no mercy in his soul for those who lost the path and refused to accept their mistakes, not that he asked defectors if they wanted to go back to the imperial service. He shot first, asked later. He directed the fight from there, moving into action when time was right. He spotted the rebel commander and vengeance would not be enough for everything he felt towards rebellion. They seduced him from his father, they put him astray. He was here and they would fall beneath his blaster or knife if he decided to get too personal. The screams. The blaster fire tore the night as battle erupted around them. His unit sprung into action according to his well crafted plan. He was one who was killed in the night. There was no prisoners policy. He personally put shots through the skull of every wounded rebel until he stopped in front of the rebel commander. The twi'lek was on his knees looking up at him with defiance. He recognised Zevulon no doubt of it and Zevulon felt the warmth of satisfaction. It would make killing more personal and in a way very intimate if he chose to kill him.  
  
“Veers, you betrayed the cause! You tortured and killed your comrades in the name of tyranny and ..” the rebel commander was silenced by Zevulon´s fist and grabbed by his lekku. The next words shook him to the core  
  
“I did. I betrayed my beloved father. He found me and let me drink full of my mistakes. It was cold and bitter ale. It tore me apart. It only made me sewn together and to realise how mistaken I was,” Zevulon said and added “I wanted to kill you but you know name Ivo Laibach, he would like to have a word or two with you before skinning you alive.”  
  
The screaming protests were like music to his ears.  
  
Later on General Veers listened to commander Laibach, who was insisting on keeping his son on tighter leash for all the brutality and fanaticism young Veers showed on the battlefield.  
  
“He is a perfectly trained warhound, commander. My warhound,” General said. His son was obviously a man with a reputation and not just a man hiding behind his famous father. His boy made him proud. Just sometimes General Veers noticed something very disturbing in Zevulon´s eyes, which made him feel like looking into a bottomless howling pit.


End file.
